


Mavin Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AND BLAH BLAH BLAH, Angel!Gavin, Angel!Michael, Gay, Gay Love, LET THE RAIN FALL DOWN, Like, M/M, Mavin, So yeah, Will Sasso, and i wrote this forever ago but wow, boy boi boi boi boi, but anyways tomorrow is thanksgiving, but the other two are happy, fallen angek, fuck i mean angel, fucking piece of shit what, hellz to the motherfucking yeah, i dont know okay, i dont know the words to that song, im a lame-o, im just gonna stop now, im just putting it here now, its fucking 1am, its just three little word prompts, like for realz wow, listen its 1 am and im tired, lol jk HE MET HER SOMETIME BACK IN HER LONG AGO, mavin drabbles, michael is dead, okay im done, one of them is sad, that sucks, want more? follow me on tumblr, well technically today because yknow, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three word prompts, three Mavin tales</p><p>Fallen Angel-Michael is walking home from a hard day at work when he sees something falling from the sky.</p><p>Broken-Gavin composes himself before going to deal with the funeral of his beautiful lost fiance</p><p>Wot if..-Michael is trying to watch a movie with his boyfriend but the dumb Brit won't stop asking stupid questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mavin Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> hey! these are just little prompts i got on tumblr compiled  
> remember, i don't post all my stories here so if you want to read more go to alittlebitgayandmore.tumblr.com  
> even if you dont have a tumblr, you can still see my writings at least!  
> if you do have one, follow me to stay updated on my works :D

**Prompt-Fallen Angel**  
  
-  
  
Michael was on his way back from a 9-5 shift in his cramped cubicle, undoing his tie as he trudged down an empty street to an even emptier apartment.  He grumbled to himself, wiping weary eyes and looking up at the dusky sky with a defeated expression on his face.  
  
That’s when he saw it; a quickly-moving shadow on the trees caught his vision and he glanced up  further just in time to see a bright blur before it crashed into the ground in front of him.  
  
The concrete dented around the glowing object, cracked from the startling impact. Michael dropped his suitcase in shock, slowly tip-toeing his way towards it. Was it a meteor? Or perhaps even a UFO?  
  
What he saw completely shattered all he knew about the world.  
  
A man was laying in the small crater, curled up in the fetal position. He had long white robes and his skin seemed to emit a faint golden glow. But that’s not what interested Michael most.  
  
Growing out of the man’s back were a huge set of wings, but they weren't white and fluffy like Michael would expect.  
  
These wings were much more beautiful. The part that connected to the man’s (thing’s?) back was a dark forest green, and as the wings expanded they lightened to a beautiful spring green at the tips. Golden specks seemed to be embedded in the feathers, and the evening light shone off of them.

Michael had never been a religious man, but...

  
"Bloody…Hell…" The creature murmured, and Michael was surprised to hear the British accent.  
  
"Um…" Michael whispered, unsure of whether to help or run for his life. Both options became impossible when the creature sprang up at inhuman speed at the sound of Michael’s voice. It pushed Michael to the ground and leaned over him, holding him down.  
  
The creature’s face was beautiful. He had golden brown locks and eyes that seemed to hold every shade of green in his wings and even shades of blue. His tanned nose was rather large, but it only seemed to make him more attractive.  
  
"Who are you?" It growled, nose-to-nose with Michael. It’s hot breath hit Michael’s skin and he blushed.  
  
"M-my name is Michael. W-what are you?" He managed to choke out, still stunned. The creature perked up at this, smiling proudly and stretching out his wings at his sides. Michael had failed to realize how huge they were, easily taking up the entire road they were currently right in the middle of.  
  
"I am an angel. My name is Gavin." He grinned down at Michael, expecting to see an impressed face, and looking slightly disappointed when he only saw confusion in his features.  
  
"So why are you down here?" Michael reached up a hand to fix his glasses which had gone askew when getting tackled.  
  
Gavin plopped down on Michael’s stomache, thoughtful.  
  
"Y’know, I’m not sure. The main man just kinda kicked me out, said I needed to fulfill my destiny. I remember falling and then I was looking up at you." He smiled fondly at Michael and the latter blushed deeper.  
  
"Well, maybe it has something to do with me?" Michael offered, not even trying to get up.  
  
Gavin’s forehead creased in thought before his face once again broke into a wide grin.  
  
"Maybe this is the soulmate ritual!!" He exclaimed, his wings puffing out in excitement.  
  
"I.. what?" Michael cocked an eyebrow in confusion.   
  
"Can you see this?" Gavin fluttered his wings and a soft gust of wind that smelled like a forest after a summer shower hit Michael in the face.  
  
"Your..wings? Of course." Michael was still very confused. This angel was switching topics really quickly, and not making much sense.  
  
Gavin let out a loud, happy squeak before leaning in and kissing Michael straight on the mouth. A warmth filled Michael’s body and he sighed into the kiss, happy bliss spreading through him.  
  
When the warmth filled him completely, Gavin pulled away, looking flustered but satisfied. Michael suddenly felt like he had known this strange angel his entire life.  
  
"A human mate! Ooh this is so exciting! I can’t wait to tell Dan!" Gavin rambled, eyes widening.  
  
"I have no idea what is going on! Could you please explain what’s happening to me?" Michael cut in, still completely confused.  
  
"Oh, don’t worry Michael! We have an eternity." Gavin smirked and winked at him, getting up and helping Michael to his feet.  
  
"What does that me-" Michael stopped mid-sentence as he suddenly felt a new weight on him, as if he was wearing a light backpack. He looked back and gasped loudly.  
  
Stretching out behind him were a beautiful pair of wings. The base was a midnight black, fading into a warm chocolate brown and continuing to honey-colored tips. A white stripe adorned the middle of each wing, and the soft feathers fluttered in the breeze.  
  
"Am I.. am I…" He stuttered out, faltering.  
  
"Dead?" Gavin finished, much more chipper than Michael thought he should be. "Not exactly! But I suppose you are more dead than alive. Our little kiss did that." He said sheepishly, giggling.  
  
"So… does this make some kinda weird sci-fi bond shit?" Michael asked, stretching out his wings experimentally behind him.  
  
"Ooh I knew I’d get a smart one!" Gavin squeed happily, taking Michael’s hand. "We aren't quite finished yet, though. This is only the beginning of the bond! We know nothing about each other, as I’m sure you've gathered. We have to do ‘the ritual’ before we can go anywhere else!" He said ‘the ritual’ ominously, spiking Michael’s interest.  
  
"I need a second to sit down and have a little panic attack." He said, squeezing Gavin’s hand gently. This was weird. Ten minutes ago, he had been walking home from his shitty job. Now, he was some weird angel/human thing and happily holding hands with a complete stranger that wasn't even a human being! 

'At least I don't have any close family or friends.' He thought to himself, raking his fingers through his curls. Actually, he couldn't remember the last time he'd had any human socializing besides what work demanded.  
  
"We have all the time in the world, love."  
  
-  
  
 **Prompt-Broken**  
  
-  
  
Gavin took a deep breath as he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was disheveled, his eyes puffy and red from hours of broken sobs. He straightened the black tie he wore and tried to pat down his golden brown locks to no avail.  
  
He had to look presentable today; He had to nod his head quietly and deal with the sympathetic looks and worthless apologies.  
  
"So sorry your fiance went so early, and so close to the wedding!"  
  
"A heart attack? It’s a shame when they go so young."  
  
"We will all miss Michael."  
  
The same things repeated by faces Gavin didn't care to look at. The words buzzed in his mind, crashing into one another and dissipating into little bits of heartbreak.  
  
"He ragequit on life."   
  
Gavin remembered seeing that on the internet shortly after the news had been broken to the internet world. He supposed that’s when the fact that his true love was gone really hit him. He had burst into hysterical laughter, sobbing and choking on a crushing truth.  
  
"He will be missed." The man said, bowing his head.  
  
But he had no idea! How could any of them have any clue how Gavin felt?   
  
"Things will get better in time."  
  
He wanted to scream, to punch the holy man right in the mouth. It wouldn't get better, Gavin knew this to be true.  
  
It could never get better without his Michael, his brave Mogar standing fearlessly by his side, kissing his bruises and teasing him for his silly little accent and _loving_ him.  
  
How dare he just leave Gavin; it just wasn't fair!  
  
They were supposed to grow old together, that’s how it goes in movies! Gavin sobbed as he drove back to a home that was no longer a home. It was a shell, just like it’s now singular resident was.  
  
He had broken every breakable thing, smashing plates, vases, and picture frames. Except one.  
  
It was a silly picture; Michael was lifting Gavin up, laughing a laugh that Gavin could still hear if he concentrated enough, on a bright, sunny beach.  
  
He kept that one. He couldn't bring himself to break it.   
  
But he… he was as broken as the glass that littered the floor.  
  
-  
  
 **Prompt- "Wot if..."**  
  
-  
  
"Mi-cool." Gavin interrupted the silence, a quizzical look on his face. "Wot if blankets were made of squids?"  
  
Michael rolled his eyes, grimacing. “What kind of fucking question is that? Who the fuck even thinks of that?”  
  
Gavin only smiled, sitting up straighter as he thought more about it.   
  
"Think! Blankets would be all squishy and wet, and the little suckers would stick to you so people would always have circular imprints on them!" He waved his hands in the air as he talked excitedly, as if this were a fantastic new discovery. His face suddenly got very serious.  
  
"Oh but then the squid population would suffer, and if they went extinct we would likely have to start using octopus, and having squid blankets would be a rarity for rich people! Th sucker marks on your skin would be like a social status!" He looked over at Michael with wide eyes.  
  
Michael was slack-jawed, bewildered by how much thought Gavin had put into such a dumbass question.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you? Just stop fucking talking." The Jersey man crossed his arms angrily, turning back to the zombie movie they were watching.  
  
Twenty more minutes passed and Michael was enjoying a particularly bloody scene as one of the characters was torn apart when Gavin opened his mouth again.  
  
"Wot if every star in the world turned into a backpack?" Gavin was staring out the window at the night sky, scratching at his chin aimlessly.  
  
"What if you were dropped on your head as a fucking child?" Michael grumbled, turning up the TV volume a few notches. Gavin only talked louder.  
  
"But think, Mi-cool! They could start hurling towards Earth, and then it would rain backpacks! I need a new backpack, you know. It’d be nice to get a star backpack for free." He mused, a dreamy expression on his face.  
  
Michael sighed, turning to face the Brit. “The fabric would burn up into nothing before it could even get close to Earth. We just wouldn’t have stars anymore, fucking idiot.”  
  
"No but what if the backpacks were made of special material that didn’t burn up? Then there’d be mass chaos when they all hit!" Gavin retorted, slamming his hand down on the couch for emphasis.  
  
"It would take thousands of years! And they’d fall really far apart, so it’d just be one backpack hitting Earth randomly every few centuries and God fucking dammit why am I even arguing this with you?!" Michael huffed, turning back to the movie angrily.  
  
Gavin fell silent again, cuddling up to Michael and gagging a bit at the guts being strewn across the screen.  
  
"Hey, Mi-cool?" Michael let out a long, low groan.  
  
"What, Gavin?" He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, dreading whatever was coming next.  
  
"Wot if I asked you to marry me?" Gavin was grinning stupidly, clearly proud of himself.  
  
Michael blushed, smiling warmly at his goofy little boyfriend.  
  
"I have a feeling I’d say yes." He said, squeezing Gavin’s shoulder lovingly.  
  
"Maybe I’ll do that then." Gavin chuckled, turning back to the movie as if he had only calmly remarked about the weather.  
  
"God you are such a fucking dumbass." 

**Author's Note:**

> Loved this shit? Hated it more than your nOTP? tell me why, tell me where i fucked up, i wanna hear it all! leave me comments and/or kudos, reading comments good and bad really brighten up my shitty little day ;)


End file.
